pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: The Tripe of the Distant Planet
Pikmin S the tripe of the distant planet Made by New Pikminjp Introduction Changed The story begins as a young pikmin named Blassa is trying to survive in a tripe called the Blamins. However this is no easy feat, since mischief rates are off the charts, and a lot must be done to help. He later hopes to become stronger by going in an adventure. Can he possibly stop mischief from vicious creatures, and protect his Wife, but also his own land? Chapter 1 A Heroic Mist Help! cried a pikmin as she was being chased by a common cutter beetle. Blassa came charging as fast as light, pulling up his leaf and angles it in fighting position, and jumping as high as a wollywog, toward his enemy. He uses his strength, to try flip it over, and indeed it fell over. Blassa bashed his leaf as fast he could while putting some punches into the mix. The cutter beetle recovered and flung him all the way on the over side of the village. Everyone grab each other, in fright that this was the end... but as the common cutter beetle came charging towards him saying "You picked with the wrong guy pluck head!" Blassa thankfully recovered and he stood there, with confidence... waiting for the next move. He grabed a stick and quickly shot it out like a javelin, The commen cutter beetle got caught and quickly fliped over, and its shell broke off like nothing, landing in dead zone part of his body. Pikmin from all over were shocked, by this sudden change in the events, and actually they realized that it would the cutter beetle will be the one for the end. "Who.... arrre youu..?" said the cutter beetle faintly. "The guy you shouldn't have picked to mess with" Blassa said boldly. He lifted his leaf bright and slammed his leaf down straight on the head like thunder. "Arragh" the creature screeched before he dropped dead. After a moment of silence, Blamins shed their tears and came running towards Blassa and lift him up and the air crying and screaming with joy. He said out loud, Ha am I not helpful. But a bash in the head was to end his.... hopeful mist. Chapter 2 '' Coping with daily life '' Wake up Blassa says a blurry Pikmin Figure from his eyes. " Argh haah "He said as his vision recovered, and he realized who it was. It was the chief of the Blamin! "Oh ha hello Cheif," "What the bla ya doing," "sleeping on the job." "Now wake up now or else serious things are going to be happening!" "Alright" Blassa said with a sign. His job was no easy feat. In order to support his family, he must lift heavy rocks for making not owned shelter. "Just one day I shall have my way. " he wispered. "The awesome heroic way." He lifted some heavy rocks for the new onions their trying to build. After awile, he was sent back home with some sweat, He prepared some nectar and his wife came by and asked "What wrong sweetheart?" "Nothing much i'm really tired from work." "So hows the adopting business going"? He asked. "Doing well" she said. "Thats a relief," "but I must ask you something" Do you think I "would be purposeless?" "No why would you say that?" "Its gets me thinking that all I am, is just a black pikmin who all his life, is making roads, Towers , Ect." "Don't think that," "Really" Blassa asked, "yes!" Blassa smiled and waved good bye. He thought to himself, she's right, if I tried, im sure I can do something that I always dreamed of. Blassa went outside to look for some arena, he might be able to train in. He found something similar, Blamin Strike Match. "Alright here it goes" he said boldly and charged in there like no tomorrow. Chapter 3 '' Strength Daredevil'' Blassa entered the core of the arena, hoping to find some opponent. He found somebody named Jack, since the name was a imprinted on his body. He looked like a very strong warrior. He oddly had some features that no other pikmin usually had. He had huge muscles, in other words, his arms were as thick as a citrus lump. "Yo Jack" Blassa screamed. Jack turned and got real close to him and looked like he was the strongest pikmin on the block. Unfortunately for him ... Blassa will soon realized that he was one of the regional champions. "Want to fight" Blassa said confidentiality. "You truly want to dare me punk" Jack shouted with a mix of grunts. "Well sure how hard could you be" Blassa said boldly. Jack smiled back and said "Look I battle ya but be warned, unless you some secret bulk in that skinny pile of junk." "Your bound to lose punk and don't go crying to your mommy when you lose" "The least you could do, is at least leave after your lost proud like a man" "Shut up and bring it on" Blassa replied back with grunts. Ooohs came from the crowd. "You got a lot gut to say what you said, bring it on" Jack said as more ooohs could be heard as Blassa left out of the arena proudly. He than went home to tell the news. When he returned home, he came to his wife and his wife said with a question, "don't you look tough, what the news?" "Haven't you heard" "Im battling the arena." "Oh who are you challenging?" She asked. "Jack!" he said with boldness. She dropped her cup in astonishment. "Jack!" she said. "Your a mad man" she said with fear. "What's wrong you think im going to lose?" he questioned. "Um Blassa do you know who Jack is?" "No not really." "Jack is one of the regional champions!" "What!" "Yeah..." she replied. "Oh man what am I going to do?" "Well not trying to be a smart butt, but did you not realize, the 6 pack, the scars, and even the tattoos." "Yeah maybe I should have realized." Now that I think about it, it was kind of obvious. "Well what am I suppose to do?" he questions. "Have you thought about...you know... forfeiting the match?" "Um how should I put this, I kind of.... ticked him off" "Well how should I say this...your screwed." She blurted. "Oh man im so screwed!" Blassa screamed. Chapter 4 the unfortunate draw. Blassa started to get real worried about the mistake that he made. He grabbed his head as hard as a walnut cracker in fear. He gulped, and he cleared his throut as he said to himself, "all I have to do is survive." He raised his chest proud, and marched into the arena. Everyone was cheering with glory. Everyone held their signs of their true voices. Everyone was causing an earthquake with their hideous stampede. Three descriptions were all that's needed, to describe the battle, that would soon lead to his demise. He could already taste the blood from the punches of Jack fist, as it would stain his face. Jack came roaring through the door, showing off his muscles. Pikmin started to cheer harder and harder as he came closer. Like if they were cheering harder not for him... but for my own death? He grabbed my neck and shouted "you shouldn't have challenged me punk." "Prepare to die!" I just have to survive Blassa thought to himself. The bell seemed to clang so hard, that it almost knocked me out right there. He blasted my chest with his arm of steel. Then in the chin, and then he finish his doomsday combo, with his wrecking ball punch, knocking me down. But as I thought of survival. I lifted my body back up, Jack actually was shocked that I withstanded that so easily. Not only was Jack strong, but he always screamed slurs in front of my face, Knocking me down by his own means. Jack kept spaming his punches as fast as a swooping snitchbug, snitching his pray. But I kept standing back up proudly, hoping for survival. Jack and even the crowd now were really surprised now. They started to boo at Jack, for his slowness in knocking me out. After awhile he did the most shocking thing. He actually said "enough" and paused the battle. Everyone gasps, as he says this to me. "You don't have to do this Blassa." "Wait why?" I asked. "I know your just trying to fight." "So you can show everyone that you have strength" he said quietly. He even forfeited the match, and told me something like this. This is what I will remember, until the dawn of time. "Blassa... one tip of advise!" "Head towards an adventure." "That will make you stronger." Look here... I don't have the guts to kill you." "Because you have lots to learn." "But once you do... come to me" he said so boldly, he paused my body in time. Chapter 5 Time of Separation An adventure, Blassa thought to himself, as he walked out of the arena. His Wife came charging after him, with her arms spreaded like an eagle. "Blassa!" She blurted. "I'm alive" he replied. She gave him a colossal hug. However that glory will end soon end when a blowhog came charging towards the arena. It blew out fire possibly as hot as the sun and started to burn down the arena. "That Dasterly blowhog" slured Blassa as he came dashing towards the arena. The blowhog looked at Blassa as he gave off a sinful glare. It started to inhale until its body bloated like a puffy blowhog. It soon blew the scorching flames almost blasting his face, but Blassa wasn't willing lose just yet. He pull out his arms and start to spam punches. However the tough skin was just too rough for just the bare hands. Blassa soon tired out, and got slapped in the face, just to fall down and get back up again. Before the arena was just ashes, Blassa notice that Jack was actually in the arena. He without a doubt ran past the causer and snatched Jack's half dead body from the ground. He rushed for the health center as fast as an ambulance. The Blowhog however was planning something else to say or do, he said "Har you scurvy wimps, you can't even bringa me down, Psst I'm out of here, ya aren't even worth the blast har har!" The Blowhog soon fled, and as the scene returns to Blassa vision. Jack soon returns his senses. He look around trying to figure out who save him, but when he eyed at Blassa he all ready realized who it was. "Thank you rough-and-ready duelist, that blowhog sure got the ring on me..." "Your.... welcome" Blassa replied. He looked at Blassa's wife and said "you know... maybe im not battle ready yet." Blassa eyes popped by the response he just heard from the guy who just owned him in the arena, he soon questions "Why you said that?" "Well..." Jack said with a pause. What almost felt like an half and hour, he said "well did you see what just happened?" "My senses weren't stable enough to spot a sneak attack." You know what, I must get better, and if your planning on an adventure!." "Why not bring me!?" Jack tried to hide his joy as he waited for an answer. "Why not?" Blassa confirmed. "Then it's settled then, we shall leave after today, I can't afford to be missing out training for too long" Jack shouted. "Alright then." Blassa answered back. "Oh yeah, my as well shout to all your friends that were leaving, because chances are.... there is no return." "Ok..." Blassa replied back. He soon said his byes to everyone but one, and that one would be his wife since shes lives with him. He got ready for his important nap, and thats how his adventure began.